


Voyeur

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (kind of), Aliens Made Them Do It, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Holodeck Sex, Holodecks/Holosuites, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in a Vehicle, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Garak breaks into Julian's holosuite program once again and asks to be allowed to watch Julian have sex with one of his holographic Bond girls. Literally just smut.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 4
> 
> Prompts: Sex in a vehicle, and Aliens made them do it (kind of, since Garak is the alien in this situation and he asked and Julian agreed)

It was Saturday evening. Julian was off duty for the first night in three weeks, and he was determined to spend some quality time alone in the holodeck.

Well. Perhaps alone was a relative term.

Currently, he was in the backseat of a limousine, with _Lillian_ , a pretty little blonde in a red dress (the neckline of which was much too low for respectability in this period, he knew, but this was _his_ fantasy, dammit), and she was kissing his neck and whispering such lovely, filthy things, her hand tracing gentle circles on his chest as he held her close. He was hers to do with as she pleased, or maybe it was the other way around. He’d quite forgotten by now, but he didn’t care.

Or rather, he didn’t care until the door opened, quite unexpectedly, and none other than his husband, Garak, peered in at him, smiling bright as ever.

Julian groaned.

“Who’s this, Julian?” Lillian asked, glancing briefly at Garak, who waved politely, her hand playing in Julian’s hair.

“This is my…” Julian started to say, but thought better of it. If the program was in fact period-accurate as Quark assured him, he doubted she’d understand. “This is Mr. Garak.”

“My dear doctor,” Garak said slowly, his gaze wandering over the two of them before stopping on the growing bulge in Julian’s trousers which the young doctor was trying desperately to hide. “Don’t stop on account of me.”

Garak got into the car, and shut the door, earning a slack-jawed stare from Julian that was somehow both surprised and annoyed, and maybe a bit nervous, too.

“ _Garak_ ,” Julian said.

“What?” Garak said in mock innocence. “I’m just curious about what you’re doing in here.”

“I told you where I was going and what I was going to be doing,” Julian said. “You didn’t seem to mind at dinner.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. It’s just...I’d very much like to watch, if you don’t mind terribly,” Garak said, unhindered.

Julian looked at him, eyes wide and desperate. He stroked Lillian’s arm, gripped her shoulder, and gently pushed her back some.

“I don’t know,” Julian said, and he looked at her face, her half-lidded eyes and pouting red lips. “Uhm.”

“Julian,” she said softly. “What is it?”

“I wanted to ask you,” he said, and he tried not to glare at Garak when he heard him chuckle on the bench across from them, “if you minded letting my friend watch.”

“Oh,” she said, smiling. She looked over her shoulder at Garak, who smiled back. “Well, that sounds alright by me. If you really want to.”

Garak nodded, and she turned back to Julian and began loosening his tie as she kissed his neck.

“What do you say, honey?” she asked.

“Oh,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her, holding her body close to his. “I think that sounds wonderful.”

She lifted her face to look at him again and smiled just before his lips crashed into hers. Her hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, and she giggled as she climbed out of his lap, kneeling slowly, her lips trailing soft, wet kisses down his torso. He groaned, laying his head back, his body relaxing under her touch. She unfastened his belt and trousers, and he raised his hips so she could pull them down. He sighed at the sweet relief of his cock being freed from the confines of his trousers. Then there was her hand on him, and then her mouth. He moaned aloud.

“Oh, God,” he panted. “Oh, _yes_.”

Her tongue slid up the underside of his cock before swirling around the head. He whimpered, opening his eyes once more to look down at her, at the way she tongued at his slit before wrapping her lips around him, sucking gently as she took more of him into her mouth.

“Hm,” he intoned. “Oh, that’s wonderful, darling. Oh, yes.”

He let his head fall back again against the backrest of the bench, his eyes opened and dazed, only vaguely aware at first of Garak’s when their gazes met. But he could have sworn he saw Garak smile. The bastard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, and bit his lip, letting his eyes fall closed again.

He stroked her hair softly, caressed her face. God, she felt perfect. He wanted to look at her, at the way her head was bobbing, at his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, but he was worried if he did, he’d see Garak again, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last if that happened. Just knowing he was there was enough to have Julian already closer to the edge than he was comfortable with.

His cock twitched, and he whimpered. He dug his hips back into the seat, trying desperately not to thrust forward, as much as he so desperately wanted to. She increased her efforts, and he cried out.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whined, pulling her hair slightly as his hand tightened around a fistful of it. “Please. Stop. Hold on a moment.”

She stopped and looked up at him, her elbows resting on his knees. Her lips were swollen and wet and her lipstick was smudged irreparably. It was a bloody gorgeous sight. He closed his eyes as he fought to catch his breath and his self-control.

“I want you,” he said softly. “ _Please_. I want you up here.”

“Alright,” she whispered, and got into his lap.

He hummed softly at the feeling of her soft, warm inner thighs on either side of his hips, and he slipped his hands underneath her skirt, sliding his hands up the outsides of her thighs before dipping one between her legs. Her silk panties were practically soaked through, he noticed as he looked into her eyes.

“You’re so wet,” he said, sliding his fingers over the front of her panties, earning a soft whimper.

“For you,” she breathed.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he groaned, kissing her neck tenderly. “What would you like me to do about that?”

She rocked her hips against his hand, which was still rubbing her through her panties.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispered.

With his other hand, he reached around to unzip the back of her dress and pull the bodice down some, his lips travelling lower to the tops of her breasts, the space between them, and finally to one of her nipples, taking it between them and flicking his tongue over it as he started to suck.

She whined softly, her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand in his hair. “Julian.”

His hand slipped under the waistband of her panties and he ran a finger along her slit.

“ _Julian_.”

“Tell me what you want,” he said, his lips ghosting over her breast as his fingers continued to play with her pussy.

“I want you inside me,” she said.

Reaching down between them once more with both hands, he pushed her panties to the side and lined the head of his cock up with her entrance, and she slowly sank down onto him, taking him inside her, drawing a series of strained, breathy moans from both of them. She laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“ _Hng_ ,” she whimpered, and began to rock her hips slowly. “Feels good.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he agreed, burying a hand in her hair.

He swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering open again, and meeting Garak’s across the compartment once more. He noticed Garak’s pupils were dilated, but beyond that, he seemed incredibly composed, sitting there watching, sitting just as calm and collected as he did when they had their lunch dates or when they went to a show together in other programs.

It was sickening.

And incredibly arousing.

Lillian’s movements were much more deliberate now, letting more of him slide out before taking him deeper inside her. And the noises she was making were beautiful. He returned his attention to her, placing a hand on her cheek to angle her face toward his once more so that her eyes were locked with his.

“You feel so good,” he said, sliding that hand down over her throat, lower, to her breasts, and he squeezed one gently, letting her nipple graze lightly against his palm.

Her eyes squeezed shut tight, and she took his hand, and slid it down between her legs. Smiling, he complied, pressing his thumb to her clit and circling it in time with the movement of her hips. Her pace quickened, and he tried to match it. Soon, his hips began moving with hers, slamming up into her, burying his cock deeper inside her, hitting a place which in combination with everything else seemed to do the trick. Her walls clenched and unclenched around him and her hips slowed to a stop, pressing into his, her thighs tightening on either side of his hips, her whole body going tense, and then relaxing against his.

“ _Ah_ ,” she moaned. “ _Julian_.”

“Oh,” he sighed. “Very good. That’s a good girl.”

He wrapped his arms around her body and laid her back gently on the bench, getting on top of her, his cock still buried deep inside her still-pulsing cunt. She looked up at him so sweetly as she rolled her hips against his.

“Fuck me,” she whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. He hooked his hands behind her knee to wrap her legs around him, and he dragged his hips backward, then slammed them forward again, pounding into her. There was nothing gradual about it. He didn’t give her time to get used to it. He just fucked her, hard, driving himself toward his own orgasm, feeling her cunt tighten around him again, hearing her whine his name. He thought of Garak, so quiet and composed, sitting across the compartment, his eyes trained on them, _watching_ . It was too much. His cock twitched inside her. His muscles tensed. And then suddenly he came, _hard_ , nearly collapsing on top of her as he filled her with his warmth, his hips moving more erratically now, slowing.

“Oh, fuck,” he panted. “Oh, yes.”

Carefully, he pulled out of her and fell back into a somewhat seated position on the bench beside her as he pulled his trousers back up and closed them.

“My, my, Doctor,” Garak said, smiling at Julian when he opened his eyes to look at him, tired out and completely spent.

“Shut up,” Julian muttered, laughing some, and Garak laughed with him.

There was a brief silence before Garak said, “I take it you’re done, then?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Julian asked, glancing at him.

Beside him, Lillian sat up and readjusted her dress, looking equally as tired as Julian did, surprisingly, as she smoothed out his hair and wiped a bit of lipstick from the corner of his mouth. Garak had never known a holosuite character who could get tired. Perhaps it was part of her program. He wasn’t entirely familiar with these _particular_ programs Julian was so fond of.

“I mean, you’re not going to be up for a round two when we get back to our quarters,” Garak elaborated.

“Oh? And who says that?” Julian asked with a smile.

“Will I be seeing you again next week?” Lillian asked.

“Absolutely,” Julian said. “But…” He looked at Garak, then back at her. “...alone next time, hm?”

“Sounds good to me,” she said.

“I’ll see you then,” he said.

She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. “See you.”

She finished adjusting her clothes and opened the door to climb out of the limousine.

“Computer, end program,” Julian said. “I’ve got a date with my husband.”


End file.
